


The Lizard Incident

by wincanon



Series: Sheith Puff Ficlets [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Sheith Puffs, family au, sheithpuffs, though not explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincanon/pseuds/wincanon
Summary: Shiro stares up at Keith’s face before looking back down at Akira and then back to Keith. “Keith, he...he just -- he ate a lizard tail!”“Yeah, he caught it himself!” Keith says and Shiro doesn’t understand how he can be proud.“Keith. Are you not understanding? He ate a lizard tail.” Shiro says it this time more forcefully like that’s going to help but Keith just nods.“Yeah, there are lizards all around here,” Keith says, eyebrows drawing together and a little frown turning his lips. “He was bound to catch one sooner or later.”“And so young!” Krolia croons as she stands and kisses Akira’s cheek. “You did so well! Such a brave little cub.”(Part of a collective Sheith AU)





	The Lizard Incident

It’s a pleasant morning. 

Early spring means the air stays cooler longer than not, and Shiro and Keith are taking full advantage of it. They sit side by side on the porch swing, both nursing mugs of coffee. Shiro’s arm is settled over Keith’s shoulders, and Keith is tucked into his side, velvet-soft hair tickling Shiro’s skin. 

Akira sits across the porch, playing a game of fetch with Comet and giggling every time the space wolf excitedly pops across the yard to grab the toy before popping back into existence on the porch. Shiro smiles, heart warming at the sight.

“He doesn’t fetch for me,” Keith mumbles against his shoulder and Shiro chuckles. 

“He’s just picky. Don’t let it affect you, baby,” he says, running his fingers through Keith’s dark hair. 

Keith _hmphs_ and finishes off his cup. He presses a kiss to Shiro’s lips before pushing himself up. “I’m getting more coffee, do you want anything?”

Shiro shakes his head and Keith slips back into the house as Krolia comes out and settles down in the rocking chair beside the door. “Good morning, Shiro,” she says before turning her smile on Akira. “Good morning, cub.”

Akira turns back to face them and Shiro’s heart drops. “Oh! He’s already practicing his hunting skills, my little warrior,” Krolia says.

In his hands, Akira holds a green lizard and all of Shiro’s mental processes focus down to _Oh god, don’t eat it, DON’T EAT IT._ Akira grins wide and stands, still rather unsteady on his feet as he toddles over to Shiro and presents him with the lizard. 

“Oh,” Shiro says, breathless and scared to say much else. “Th-thank you, Akira,” he says, reaching out to take the lizard in his hands. _Crisis averted._

Akira leans in close, pupils wide and dark as he looks at the lizard and back up to Shiro and then back again. “Papa?”

“Yes?”

“What is it?”

“It’s a lizard, starlight,” Shiro says, opening his hands enough for Akira to see but the lizard leaps forward and out onto the swing. Akira moves just as quick, little clawed hands slapping down over the lizard again and Shiro’s heart jumps. “Can you hand it back to me?” Shiro asks, swallowing down his fear. 

Akira’s big eyes fix on his face and then on the lizard again. He moves to pick it up but the lizard darts away. Akira gasps, grabbing at it again and then- 

_“NO!”_ Shiro shouts but it’s too late. “Akira! Spit it out!”

Akira blinks innocently. The lizard is _hanging halfway out of his mouth oh god._

“Akira Orion! Spit him out!” Shiro says and Akira scowls, a perfect copy of Keith, before he spits it out. The lizard hits the porch and scurries off, disappearing into the cracks of the wood but not without leaving its tail. 

Shiro sees the exact moment that Akira’s eyes zero in on it and his heart lurches. “Akira please-”

The lizard tail is already in his son’s mouth, wiggling with leftover nerve messages. Shiro’s eyes go wide, heart stuttering in his chest. “Spit it out,” he says, voice firm. “Akira, that’s not clean, spit it out right now!”

“Shiro, I don’t see what the issue is,” Krolia says, dark brows drawn together in confusion. “Let him enjoy the spoils of his victory.”

“The spoils of victory?? Krolia, we don’t know where that lizard has been! It’s raw meat with bones in it for god’s sa-AKIRA!” The lizard tail disappears with a little slurp noise and Shiro feels his eyes water. _“Oh my god.”_

Akira tilts his head to the side, big eyes watching his face in genuine confusion. He _chirpchirps_ at the look of pure horror on Shiro’s face and Shiro can only stare, all of the blood leaving his face as he hears the sound of the screen door closing. 

“Did he just eat a lizard?” Keith asks, sounding far less worried than he should be. 

“He caught it himself,” Krolia says with a little smile and Shiro can’t comprehend the look of pride on Keith’s face as he turns to Akira. 

“You did? You did so good!” Keith croons, snatching Akira up in his arms and nuzzling against their son’s cheek. Akira giggles and grabs at Keith’s face, nuzzling back against him with a loud purr. Keith looks back at him and Shiro doesn’t understand the look on his face. “Shiro? What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

Shiro stares up at Keith’s face before looking back down at Akira and then back to Keith. “Keith, he...he just -- _he ate a lizard tail!”_

“Yeah, he caught it himself!” Keith says and Shiro doesn’t understand how he can be proud.

“Keith. Are you not understanding? **He ate a lizard tail.”** Shiro says it this time more forcefully like that’s going to help but Keith just nods. 

“Yeah, there are lizards all around here,” Keith says, eyebrows drawing together and a little frown turning his lips. “He was bound to catch one sooner or later.”

“And so young!” Krolia croons as she stands and kisses Akira’s cheek. “You did so well! Such a brave little cub.”

Akira purrs at the positive attention before leaning forward in Keith’s grasp making grabby hands at Shiro. Shiro takes Akira in his arms, settling his son in his lap. “Cream puff, _I trusted you,”_ he accuses. 

Akira squeals and wiggles, his ears and tail trembling in his happiness and Shiro can’t help it. He blows raspberries against Akira’s belly and he positively shrieks and tries to scramble out of Shiro’s grasp. 

“Next thing you know, he’ll be hunting the deer,” Krolia says and Shiro abruptly turns his attention from his son to her. 

“Don’t encourage him!” Shiro says. “He can’t just eat prey animals!”

“You’re right,” Keith says, arms crossing over his chest. “Predators have more protein.”

Shiro gapes at his mate in complete distress, incapable of believing that this is actually happening. “Don’t even joke about your son hunting coyotes.”

“Oh, so he’s my son whenever he wants to track down larger targets? That’s fine,” Keith says, taking Akira back in his arms and kissing his chubby cheeks. “In the future when we’re tracking you down from whatever trouble you inevitably get into, I’ll remind him just who’s son he is.”


End file.
